


Don't Shoot the Messenger

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: 'multi partner' relationships, Angst, Crack, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Jealousy, Swearing, Talk of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their time together, Optimus and Elita both had other partners. One of these Elita became particulary attached to - and was not impressed by his association with a certain human made robot.. As usual, Chromia has to 'deal' with the situation.</p><p>Set in Season 2 - after the Nightbird incident and the discovery of the femmes on Cybertron.</p><p>Prompt: Don't shoot the messenger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Shoot the Messenger

Elita getting furious was hardly something that Chromia had never witnessed. All the same, she had rarely seen the Autobot femme-leader get quite so wild as this. 

“This  – this – creature,” the pink femme raged. “This abomination; this _human made_ apology for a robot? You mean to tell me that Megatron actually had sex with it?” 

Chromia suppressed a smirk. Far from making her angry, the other femme had found this whole thing uproarious. When Moonracer had shown here Nightbird’s picture, they had both fallen about, unable to stop the hysterical laughter as all manner of images popped into their processors. It was only the degree of Elita’s rage that was stopping Chromia from doing the same now.

“That seems to be the business,” she said. “Whatever Megs did, it made Starscream mad enough by all accounts to shoot ol’Nightbird in the back." She snickered. "You know Megs. Sounds like he had more than a touch o’infatuation. An’ you know how easily with him one thing leads to another?”

At that, Elita’s fists clenched in fury and she turned away. “How dare he?” she yelled. “How DARE he!” She turned back to Chromia, optics blazing. “And to think, Chromia, that if he was really that - _frustrated,_ then all he had to do was jump in the spacebridge and come up here. _I mean, by Primus, that That wasn’t too much to ask, was it?”_

Now ‘lita, Chromia tried to sound reproachful; tried to keep the amusement from her voice. “You gotta be a bit reasonable here. I mean – this did happen before Megs rightly knew you were still alive! Besides, c’mon gal. You ARE still bonded to Optimus!”

But Chromia knew that was no argument at all. Prime had long known of Elita’s ‘associations.’ Chromia had always put his apparent blindness to them down to convenience, and the fact that he was hardly immune to the attentions of others himself. That was a fact that Elita seemed equally willing to accept - in the case of her bondmate, anyway. It seemed that jealous rages were reserved for other lovers.

Sure enough, Elita glared at her. “That’s not the point!” she snapped. “Optimus knows about Megatron. He _approves_ of me fragging Megatron - it makes no difference. What hurts, you know Chromia, what _really hurts_ …”

Her voice had developed a waiver. Chromia let out a sigh. "Ok 'lita - what is it that _really hurts?"_

Pained blue optics regarded her. “To Megatron I’m supposed to be special!” Elita cried.

“After he onlined, he should have saved himself for me!” she raged afresh. “I mean – I don’t mind him having mech lovers – good Sigma, I’d have been a nervous wreck by now if I was bothered about _that._ But femme wise?” her fists clenched again. “He’s not supposed to WANT anybody else except me!”

As usual, the sheer illogicality of Elita’s spark entanglements, from one so coolly logical in battle amazed Chromia. “But ‘lita,” she said gently. “It ain’t just Optimus any more is it? I mean – there is Shockwave now to consider. I gotta say it - I don't even know if its wise to carry on relations with both him and Megatron. Or..." she raised her hands, "did ya suddenly fall outta love with Shockers maybe? Th’ moment Megs fluttered his fusion canon at somebody else?” 

Elita regarded her darkly. “Of course not!" she snapped. "There will always be Shockwave. He’s special too. Like Optimus is special. They’re all darned well special in their own rights. But _none_ of them are special in the same way as Megatron!” 

Her voice had risen again. “The bastard!” she yelled. “No wonder he hasn’t commed me. I’ll bet he’s out there right now, busy looking for that rust bucket glitch, that – what’s it’s name again?” 

“Nightbird…” 

“What a stupid fraggin’ name! Well _Nightbird_ had better hope I don’t find her first!” 

“Er – ‘lita,” Chromia laid a hand on her arm. “There ain’t no chance of that. Thing got sealed in a box – no chance of it getting out. The humans won't risk it.” 

At that, Elita calmed – if only a little. “Good, well it had better stay in its box,” she growled. “If it knows what's best for it. Because it’s sure gonna be sorry of it gets _out_ of its box and finds me lurking around.” 

She turned to Chromia defiantly. “In the meantime, I want a message of sympathy sent to Starscream, saying that I utterly approve of his actions and that he has my full support with regard to this matter. If this Nightbird ever re-emerges he will have my blessing to do whatever he likes. And I want that _aft_ of a commander of his to know it. Do I make myself clear?” 

Chromia pursed her lips. Why had any amusement suddenly evaporated? And why did she have the distinct feeling that things on this Earth planet were about to get a whole load more complicated – as if they were not enough so anyway. “As you wish,” she said. “But I ain’t settin’ foot down there. One thing I do know – Megs never did quite grab the idea of ‘don’t shoot the messenger.'" 


End file.
